Don't Tell Mummy
by Pancakes-x
Summary: Vegeta walks out on the family. All of a sudden a new man comes into the picture... Then that's when the chaos starts. Will Vegeta be able to come and pick up the broken pieces before this new man completely wrecks what was once a perfect family?


"YOU STUPID, STUPID COCK SUCKING HIV INFESTED WHORE

**Hey everyone… This story in general is sad. It is about Bra's childhood. When she was only a mere child her father rejected her and walked out on her, her mother and brother. Not long after a new man is welcomed into the family (Who you'll find out later). Her mother is very familiar with the guy, but her and Trunks aren't. The man seems to be nice to everyone but somehow Bra gets a different treatment tan everyone else.**

**She is too young to understand what is happening and why.**

**Contains assault, family issues, hurt, and all that. A family with misfortune you may say. This story was inspired by a book that I've read and very small past experiences and stories told to me…. I've been planning this story for a very long time.**

**Please Review. Enjoy.**

"YOU STUPID, STUPID COCK SUCKING HIV INFESTED WHORE!" He spat at her. Vegeta turned a very strong and bold shade of red as his veins were rapidly pulsing through his neck, arms and forehead.

"AND TO THINK THAT I HAD EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF LOVE FOR – FOR- FOR SUCH A WENCH!" He slammed his fist against the table. "JUST WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?!"

"Vegeta! You've got to understand, it wasn't my fault. I-"

"WOMAN! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"FOR GOD SAKE VEGETA WOULD YOU LET ME SPEAK?!" Bulma screamed, her short hair ruffled, pink tear sticky face and forever shining blue eyes filled with worry and guilt. Her throat was burning and her head was aching from all the screaming and stress she had gone through.

"NO WAY IN HELL WILL I EVER LET YOU SPEAK! I HAVE NO TIME TO LISTEN TO YOUR RUBBISH!"

Bulma screamed while leaping onto Vegeta, who had his back towards her. She kept sniffing considering that her nose was forever running due to her crazy amount of tears. "Vegeta! Please Don't leav- AH!"

Bulma's back slammed against the floor, Vegeta had pushed her off. He Then turned around to give her a dirty look.

"You stupid little slut." He almost whispered. "Just how do you expect me to cope with you? You completely reek of the guy. He has touched you as many times as I can possibly count..." He crossed his arms before grunting. "You're only feeling guilt because you were caught."

"No! Vegeta you don't understand… I didn't mean it." She sniffed as her sight became blurry and her lashes were being're-soaked'. "NONE OF THIS IS MY FAULT!"

"Oh?" Vegeta had a look of curiosity and concern with a splash of sarcasm. "Then whose?"

"If you hadn't have left me all alone Vegeta…." She whispered before jumping up on her feet and walking towards Vegeta. "IF ONLY YOU HADN'T! YOU'RE ALWAYS IN THAT DAMN G.R! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY GIVING IT YOUR LIFE! YOU HARDLY TALK TO ME; JUST A DAMN GRUNT AND YOU'RE OFF! THE ONLY TIME WE FUCK IS FOR YOUR OWN PLEASURE AND THAT'S ONLY WHEN YOU GET BOARD!! IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME! YOU'RE NOT EVNE THE SAME ANYMORE!" She felt herself go weak in the knees.

"So this is my entire fault?" Vegeta asked. Bulma clenched her fists and nodded nervously. He chuckled. "It's _my _fault that you opened you're legs to that bastard?"

Bulma looked down with a feeling of guilt and shame. "It's _my _fault that you allowed yourself to become an official 1st class whore?

"VEGETA! WHY YOU GOTTA SAY IT LIKE THAT?! IT WAS ONLY ONE GUY! CAN'T YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT IT?!"

"WOMAN! DO NOT LIE TO YOURSELF! I KNOW THAT THAT PERVERTED BASTARD SHOWED YOU OFF TO HIS FRIENDS. I KNOW HE WANTED A FREAK SHOW AND INVITED HIS FRIENDS TO JOIN IN FUCKING YOU!"

Bulma then snapped into reality and felt disgusted in between her legs. Her whole body felt dirty by the way Vegeta was describing her and completely dissing her.

"How could you be so foolish enough…"

Bulma sobbed in silence.

"Vegeta…Don't. Don't. Leave. Me."

"Woman, I have no choice but to." Vegeta looked her up and down.

Just then, two small figures poked their heads through a door leading to the hallway.

Bulma turned to see her son, Trunks, of 6 years and her daughter Bra, of 4 years.

She frowned.

"But what about the kids?" She asked, turning back to Vegeta.

"What kids?!"

"Trunks and Bra."

Vegeta chuckled. He then realised that Trunks and Bra were looking at them and ordered them to come in. They walked in nervously, they could hardly understand what was going on. Trunks had only the slightest idea. Bra looked like she wanted to say something but she was a late developer in speech and could hardly say much.

"Well, Trunks is always welcome to come along. I can train him to become the saiyans he is meant to be." He reached out his hand.

Trunks stared at it. Bra tugged on Trunks arm and bit her lip.

"Are you coming, boy?"

Trunks looked into his eyes, then at mummy. _Mummy looks hurt…_

"No." He said to his father. "Mummy is sad. I want to stay with mummy and make her feel better."

Bulma smiled inside.

"Very well." He sighed. " Your mum doesn't even need your company, with all the cock she'll be getting."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"

"Why?! ISN'T IT THE TRUTH?! CAN'T HE HAVE A BREATH OF REALITY?!"

"BUT YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! HE'S ONLY 6! ESPIECALLY IN FRONT OF BRA!"

"I don't give a fuck about that bastard child."

Trunks gasped. Bra's eyes filled with tears, she didn't understand what bastard meant but by the way Bulma's facial expression changed… it was just an instinct.

"That thing is not my daughter. She has none of my features."

Bulma screamed and waved her arms around. "THAT'S BECAUSE SHE HAS MINE! SHE HAS MY HAIR, MY EYES AND MY NOSE!"

"-Does the 'slutty' lifestyle count?"

Bulma shot out her hand and tried to slap Vegeta, who just moved aside.

"Just because you can't find the real father doesn't mean you should pin her on me. Go look for the father because you're looking at the wrong guy."

"Oh grow up Vegeta! You know she's your child! I wasn't sleeping with anyone else around the time I got pregnant!"

"So you say." Vegeta then turned and walked to the front door.

"Daddy!" Trunks and Bra cried out as they saw him begin to walk out.

Vegeta slowly spun around and bent down. He ruffled Trunks hair and then glared at Bra. He knew full well that Bra was his daughter, but for some reason he just didn't want to admit it.

"Daddy…" Bra began, she tugged on his arm. Vegeta stood up, tugging his arm away from her. Bulma stayed in the background, quiet at a mouse. Tears flowing from her eyes. "She's your daughter…" She spoke up.

"Vegeta, call me a whore! Say I'm a fucked up bitch do and say anything you want! Just don't…Please don't, neglect her like this. She didn't do anything. She's just a child, _your _child."

Vegeta looked at Bulma one more time before walking out on all 3 of them.

Trunks frowned…

Bra stared on until water filled her eyes and a single tear drew a line down her chubby cheek…

_Daddy…_

**Thanks for reading. Please review… Tell me what you think, what you liked, hated, etc. And tips would mean a lot to me! Thanks.**

_**Tempz99**_


End file.
